


Grapes

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's children can't wait to see Hermione's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grapes

“Mummy, hurry up!” Dahlia grabbed Pansy’s hand, trying to drag her forward faster. Pansy smiled faintly, amused.

“Yes, hurry, Mum!” her eldest, Cyrus, urged.

“What’s the rush?” Harry asked, slipping an arm around her, adding to the slow drag that frustrated their daughter. “It’s a nice day. We’ll be at the picnic spot soon.”

The sun was indeed shining, and Memorial Park was glorious in early summer. 

“Da-aad,” Cyrus drug out the word. “The Grapes are waiting!” 

Harry’s brow wrinkled while Pansy’s brow raised. “The Grapes?” Harry ventured before Pansy had the chance.

“The Grapes, Daddy!” Dahlia said, as if it were obvious. “You know, Eileen, Phineas and Elspeth.”

Pansy couldn’t help but laugh out loud. “You mean the Granger-Snapes,” she said, looking to Cyrus for confirmation.

“That’s what we said,” the boy told her, full of exasperation. “The Grapes. They promised us a rematch. We’ll win this time.”

Pansy smirked again, but Harry looked baffled. She rather thought Cyrus and Phineas had been responsible for the prank mayhem last month, but she never suspected the girls.

“There they are!” Cyrus shouted as they crested the hill, and the children took off at a wild run as they met up with similarly dark-haired children.

“Sometimes I wonder at my sanity for spawning such creatures,” Severus Snape drawled as he joined the pair on the hill. His words were belied by the fondness lurking in his tone, and behind him Hermione shook her head with a faint laugh.

“So do I,” Pansy said, Harry echoing her. Together they watched the children descend upon a poor, unsuspecting vendor with shrieks and demands. Pansy almost felt sorry for the poor wizard.

But she most definitely did not feel sorry for herself, Harry, or the couple standing next to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dyno Drabbles LDWS a long time ago I think.


End file.
